Closure Kyman
by Shadowforce25
Summary: Eric Cartman left years ago to New York, leaving him and Kyle's relationship and all of his friends behind. But what happens when Kyle comes up to visit him?
1. Chapter 1

Eric,

Listening to songs I adored in the past doesn't give me the same feeling like they used to.

After you left my life has been nothing but a repetitive humdrum schedule.

I even forgot the last time I was sober.

The taste of alcohol leaves bittersweet memories of the good times we shared. They're all I have left and I want to cherish them for as long as I can.

I miss the sound of your voice. The taste of your lips. The way you brushed your hair out of your face. And your eyes. They were the perfect shade of honey brown. But they always portrayed sadness and deep thought. It was mesmerizing.

I truly loved you. Everything about you. But you didn't love me.

You left about a year and a half into our relationship, disappearing behind the dream of becoming famous. You stopped talking to me and everyone else from our quiet hometown. One of them heard you died from a drug overdose. But who knows. Sometimes I think my fate will be the same.

But if you are alive, and not in some gutter fighting off the flu with a bottle of vodka in your left hand, I hope you find this not. And I hope you'll eventually come back, because I know that everyone flocks back to their hometown. Even I.

-Kyle

Kyle,

I found your letter. But the paper is tattered and stained from years of abused travel around the United States.

I'm surprised it's still intact. I wound up reading it multiple times. Of course it reminded me of all our good times. I haven't thought about those in a while. But it's always nice to reminisce.

I left for a reason. I don't plan on coming back. I'm not welcomed in South Park and you know it. So it's best if I stay put in New York. Ha, I don't even know how I got here.

I also want to tell you that I don't crave visitors. I like being alone.

You claim that someone told you I overdosed. Well, I almost have. But I'm still breathing and walking. That experience did teach me a lesson though. And I don't plan on returning to those days where I spent all of my money on booze, cigarettes, and cocaine. It fucked me up beyond repair… mentally. The wires in my brain are getting worn down and I can hear the way they're creaking. I can tell they're falling apart.

And that is why I don't wish to see you again. It would only hurt you if you saw me; a former hollow husk of my past self. When everything was okay. But maybe I could see you one last time. My heart demands it.

I've always loved you. Just not anymore. Sober up and move on. For me.

-Eric

Eric,

I'm surprised you found my letter. Honestly I only wrote it to vent. But I decided to sent it somewhere else so I wouldn't have to look at it.

I'm glad you didn't die and you're doing fine now. Sometimes I would think about that and start to stress out. Mostly because I still care about you.

I would love to see you one last time. It's a good chance to finally clear things up. I crave closure between us. I have been since you left without a warning.

This letter is short and I apologize. But there are things I want to say in person rather than on a piece of paper. I'll be able to come up to New York in November. Even though that's three months away, it'll give me time to save up extra money. Did I mention I'm an article writer in the state music magazine? I'm pretty proud of what I do.

Write back as soon as you can to work out proper dates. I would give you my cell phone number, but I want to wait to hear or text you.

See you in November.

-Kyle

_**I apologize for the short, boring chapter. But think of it as a dumb introduction. If it doesn't make sense or doesn't describe the story properly just say something so i can fix it. I crave criticism so i can become a better writer! The next chapter is coming pretty soon since I'm almost done writing it. There will be a little action to look forward to instead of having another boring chapter. c; **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyle's POV **

After we began writing to each other I've been working extra hours, making me unable to send anything until the next week. It's an annoying process but I'm still able to manage.

I sat in my office staring at the computer screen and impatiently tapping my pencil on the wooden desk. I was currently creating an article about the impact of the budget cuts for schools' music programs. It was quite boring. I was never interested in the political side of music.

I quickly checked my phone for missed calls or texts, sighing when the notification bar was empty. I always thought about giving Eric my number but an unknown force held me back.

I couldn't wait to return home and finish packing. I planned on leaving in two days, Monday to be exact, and stay a week then leave Sunday. I had already bought my plane ticket and I always stare at it when I get home from work. It made me eager to just go ahead and get on the flight. Two days felt like two weeks and I hated it.

I glanced at my phone again. The screen read 2:45. I let out another quiet sigh. Just 15 more minutes and I get can the hell out of here.

Instead of finishing my work, I pulled out a piece of paper and began writing a brief note to Cartman. My impatience to speak to him more often was overwhelming and I quickly jotted down my number along with the proper "hi, how are you?" and etc. I then grabbed an empty envelope, folded the paper, and stuffed it inside.

I began to look for stamps, but I soon realized I left them all at my apartment.

"Fuck." I muttered, putting the envelope in my jacket pocket. "I guess it'll have to wait."

"Kyle?" An unexpected voice jerked me from my thoughts and I looked up to see a young raven-haired woman standing in the doorway of my office.

Her curvy yet slender body leaned against the side of the door and her left hand rested on her hip while the other brushed her bangs aside.

I glanced at her dress; black that perfectly hugged her body and stopped just above her kneecaps. "Hi, Alice… You look nice today."

Alice smirked, a teasing gleam flashing through her emerald eyes. "Why thank you. I bought it yesterday."

I silently watched her as she made her way towards my seat, patting my head like a dog.

I grunted in annoyance and swatted her hand away. "I'm not an animal, Alice."

She giggled. "I know this. But I still did it anyways." She paused, narrowing her eyes as she stood over me. "What are you going to do about it, sweetie?"

I held back a chuckle. I've known Alice for two years, meeting the girl on my first day here. Since then she would constantly flirt with me, clueless that I wasn't attracted to women. Her sexual advances grew to be quite annoying, but I still never told any of my coworkers about my sexual orientation. As far as I know they all believed I was straight. And I wanted to keep it that way to avoid all unnecessary drama.

I snaked my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me as I stood up. I was glad for my tall height of 6 feet. This meant I could tower over her.

I leaned down to where my nose was almost touching hers and I heard her breathing halt. She wanted me to kiss her. I could noticeably tell.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked in a smooth low tone, using my other hand to tuck Alice's bangs behind her ear.

She silently nodded and the corner of my mouth twitched in satisfaction. "Can you cover me next week? I know it's your time off but I'll repay you." I purred sweetly, caressing her soft pale face.

I could tell my act was working. Alice's cheeks burned red and her breathing was hesitant. I could almost get her to do anything by using my charm. It was pretty useful.

"I-I don't know." She stammered, starting to fumble with the ends of her hair and refusing to meet my concentrated gaze.

I grabbed Alice's chin and tilted her face back up, inching closer to her lips and letting my left hand slide down her waist. "Please?"

She didn't reply at first and I took that as a chance to crush my lips against hers, ignoring her muffled squeak of surprise.

Of course this made me incredibly uncomfortable but I needed those days off and I always got what I wanted.

I felt Alice grab my orange curls as she quietly moaned into my lips. I took this as a sign to deepen the kiss and prod her teeth with my tongue for permission to enter. She gave into my advances and interlocked her tongue with mine, wanting more.

I knew she was craving more than just a make out session but I could only go so far without wanting to throw up. So I pulled away and fixed my hair as if nothing happened, ignoring her disappointed expression.

"If you want more," I began, "Then you'll have to cover my shift for this week."

There was a short moment of slice before she slowly nodded her head, "Alright."

After I finished fixing my hair I smiled. "Awesome. Thanks, Alice."

Before she could reply, I glanced at the time on my computer and realized it was already 3:01.

"Damn. 16 minutes went by fast." I thought, grimacing to myself.

"I have to go now. See you in two weeks, doll face." I said, winking at her before I shut off the computer and grabbed my briefcase, quickly walking out the door.

_**Once again a short chapter. But on the bright side it's longer than the first one? There isn't as much action as I wanted but I was kind of rushed. Eventually there will be a chapter of nothing but smut. You just have to be patient because it is coming up sooooooooon. I swear. **_

_**The reason why I kinda suck is because I just came out of a bad writer's block and i'm trying to get back on track. So. Enjoy and leave feedback! xo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Eric's POV**

Ever since Friday I've been unable to sleep, tossing and turning all through the night. I was so restless and my body was screaming for a chance to rest. But my brain thought otherwise.

I kept thinking about Kyle coming to visit and what to say to him. I didn't want to make things awkward between us. That would be a bad situation to deal with after not seeing each other in years. It made me want to pull my hair out.

Sighing in anger and frustration I swung the blankets off of me and rolled out of bed. The only thing I could hear was the dull roar of the city. Maybe that was keeping me awake?

I shook my head -trudging to the full body mirror that leaned against my wall next to the bedroom door- no, that's dumb.

I was shocked when I saw my appearance. My brown hair was horribly messy and it stuck out in multiple places. Below my tired eyes were large bags that made me look like a zombie.

"Ew." I mindlessly blurted out. "I can't look like this when I see Kyle tomorrow."

Without another word or thought I headed to the kitchen to look for something to help me sleep. I dug through my medicine cabinet until I saw a bottle of Nyquil and immediately grabbed it, removing the small cup and then the cap.

While I was pouring the medicine, a sudden urge overwhelmed my body; the urge to kiss Kyle and tell him that I still wanted him. It was such an alien feeling that I stopped what I was doing and wistfully looked out the kitchen window. Fuckin' Jew. How dare he haunt my thoughts?

I swiftly downed the Nyquil like a shot of liquor, cringing at the bitter taste.

Maybe if I try to fall asleep to the memory of our first kiss my brain will eventually cooperate with my exhausted body. I always used to do that. Every night to be exact.

I still had it fresh in my mind like it happened yesterday. We had just left a party at Craig's house around 12 AM and we were drunk as fuck. Kyle had to drag me out because I tried to pick a fight with an unknown guy who was about to roofie Kyle's drink.

I was angry I couldn't break the stranger's jaw. But I still let the Jew grab my shirt and forcefully lead me out to my car. He stood in front of me with his arms crossed and an unpleasant expression on his face. He was continuously swaying, looking like he was going to fall flat on his face. But he kept his balance.

I was leaning against the passenger door with my hands jammed in my pockets. I tried to stay focused on Kyle. But my vision kept doubling, causing me to roll my head a bit. It was annoying.

"Kyle, I'm sorry." I eventually muttered, not meeting his angry stare. "It's just that guy was trying to put fuckin' drugs in your drink."

He sighed. "I don't want you to get in trouble. I care too much to let that happen."

I raised an eyebrow when I heard the word 'care'. "From what I recall, I'm a fat ass who you hate with a passion."

He began to nervously fumble with his thumbs. "Err… Yeah. But that was back in elementary school." Kyle paused. "You've changed over the years."

"So you don't hate me anymore?"

"No…" He murmured.

I didn't respond. I only looked at him stupidly. I didn't know what to say because I've always believed Kyle hated me.

I suddenly shivered, realizing that it was quite chilly. "Let's get in the car." I immediately said, rubbing my arms in a failed attempt to get warm.

Kyle snorted. "Knew you would forget a jacket, fat ass."

"Hey, shut your fuckin' mouth, kike!" I snapped, beginning to size up to him.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged. "What are you gonna do about it?" His eyes narrowed, preparing for a fight.

I stare at him for a minute too long, before grabbing his hair on the back of his head and leaning down to capture his lips in mine. We were both drunk off our asses, so I wasn't TOO surprised when he didn't jerk back and or slap me. But instead he seemed to melt into me. I couldn't help but to let a whimpering moan escape from me.

Kyle tried to deepen the kiss but I slightly pulled away, smirking. "I'm gonna do that, Jew."

"Shut up, Cartman." Kyle retorted. "Now continue kissing me."

I couldn't help but laugh at how desperate he sounded. But I still buried my hands in the loose fabric by the small of his back and aggressively bit down on his lower lip.

He gasped at the sudden pain, stretching his arms around my neck and grabbing a fistful of my hair, and then deepened the kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance as we let our hands explore each other's bodies, moaning whenever we touched a sweet spot.

I felt my entire being shake with ecstasy, only making me want him more. He nibbled on my lip and I lost it.

With a heavy grunt I picked Kyle up, slamming him against the car door so I could trap him with my arms and press my body against his. I could feel his erection through his skinny jeans and it made mine throb even harder.

I growled deeply as I kissed down his jaw and bit on his neck a little. He smelt like Axe and I loved it.

He moaned, clawing me from my neck all the way to past my shoulder. I quickly hissed and pulled back, leaving a confused Kyle.

"W-was that bad?" He nervously asked, emerald eyes shining with concern.

I shook my head so I could clear the fuzziness clouding my mind.

"Don't worry about it, kike." I replied. Glancing down, I almost snorted in amusement when I saw both of our erections through our pants clear as daylight. If someone was watching us I didn't care.

Before meeting Kyle's gaze again I opened the back door. "Now it's pretty obvious we both have boners and I'm still pretty cold so we might as well get in."

He simply laughed. "So blunt, Eric. I love it."

I smirked. "I know."

I still remembered what he wore that night too. A loose white v-neck that showed off his figure perfectly and dark green skinny jeans that made his ass look fantastic. He brought a black beanie because the idiot thought his hair looked like shit. But he soon lost it at the party. It was pretty funny when he figured out it was gone.

I glanced over at the clock hanging above the kitchen sink, seeing that it was only one AM. And I still wasn't tired.

"God damnit." I muttered, finally realizing that this was going to be another sleepless night.

**_Ahh, finally a chapter that has more action in it. And one that's a little bit more lengthy. I promise they'll get longer over time. I've noticed I'm better at writing gay smutty scenes than straight? It's weird. But the next chapter will be up by the middle or end of next week. Depends on how much time I have and if I have motivation. It'll have Kyle and Eric finally seeing each other at the airport and maybe there will be sex scenes. MAYBE c; But anyways, hope you enjoy and leave a comment! Don't be afraid to request certain scenes. _**


End file.
